


Potter, M'Boy

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Jily mentions, oh jfc Slughorn no XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Such a vivid memory of Slughorn's—he's decided to have a quick chat with James concerning Lily. What the bollocks came out of Sluggie's mouth?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Done for the character Horace Slughorn and the flaw "tactless" for Morghen's Not So Perfect flaw challenge in the HPFC. Read, review, and enjoy!

Horace Slughorn smiled at the gaggle of students. So. Another year was over. The class of 1978 had graduated. They were a fine class. The students varied in talents and personalities, but they made up a good, well-rounded group of witches and wizards.

Sadly, some of Slughorn's favorites were leaving, most notably Lily Evans. She was a magnificent witch, regardless of being a Muggle-born. Merlin, Slughorn had never seen any potion so potently and perfectly brewed. From what he'd heard from the other teachers and from what he'd seen, Miss Evans excelled at her other subjects, too. Lily was very smart, yes… But one thing befuddled Slughorn.

According to rumor, Lily had finally given James Potter the time of day. Now she was in _love_ with the boy, despite having hated him.

This confused Slughorn. Lily, dear lovely Lily was _bright_. James was clever and he had really cleaned up his act for last year. But Potter would forever be a Marauder, a troublemaker.

That was why the Potions professor found Potter now, after the graduation ceremony. He clapped the handsome lad on the back. "Well done, lad, well done."

James grinned, and his cheeks flushed proudly. "Thank you, Professor Slughorn. Oh, meet my parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter."

Slughorn shook hands with them. "Oh, and Mr. Potter," he said to James, "may I have a word?"

"Of course, professor." James strolled with him until they were out of earshot of Charlus and Dorea. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I heard you finally landed Miss Evans," the old walrus said.

James grinned even wider. "I finally managed to woo her."

"You haven't done anything inappropriate with her, have you?"

He gaped at the professor. "Uh! _Excuse me_?!"

"Lily. You haven't already deflowered the poor flower, Mr. Potter?"

James' jaw hit the floor. " _EXCUSE ME_?!"

Slughorn grimaced. "Lily's a good girl and you're… Well, you're… _exuberant_. I just wish to see her safe and happy. She's the most talented witch of her age." He sighed. "If she were to become a mother at such a young age…"

Despite his incredulity, James managed to compose himself. He understood at least that Slughorn thought himself as somewhat of a father to Lily or at least a mentor, though Lily would not be taking that job as Potions apprentice. After several quiet, awkward moments, James answered, "I understand your sentiments, sir."

The teacher looked at him expectantly.

"Er… The answer is 'no,' sir."

Slughorn laughed and clapped James on the back again. "Ah, Potter, m'boy, that's the gentleman's touch! You really should wait until you're older. I mean, you would regret it if you had relations before you're married, too."

"Er, yessir…"

"Did I ever tell you? Once upon a time, I was a hormonal boy like you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was awkward…and FUNNY! XD Oh, man, I really should write more Sluggie fics… Poor James. ;]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: WOW. I knew this had been an odd sort of fic, but I forgot just how tactless I made Sluggie here. XD Whoops. Wth was I writing back in 2010? XDDD


End file.
